Sweet Lyric
by yukikamila
Summary: Yūki Makoto mendapat giliran untuk menulis lyric untuk lagu yang akan dimainkan di club musik sekolahnya. Karena lagu yang diciptakan menarik perhatian, Salah seorang guru mendaftarkan club musik ke dalam kontes musik antar sekolah. Warning: OC included
Sweet lyric

Genre: Romantic, Drama.

"Kugenggam tangan mu.." Terdengar Suara seseorang sedang menulis dari sebuah kamar di asrama.

"Kubisikkan suatu lagu ke hatimu.." Katanya seorang cowo berambut biru yang sedang sibuk dengan tugasnya di malam setengah bulan.

Lalu tanpa disadari terdengar Suara pintu terbuka.. Dan muncul seorang Gadis berambut coklat pendek yg akan menghampiri cowo itu.

"Makoto.." Bisiknya sang Gadis itu padanya, mendengar panggilan dari perempuan itu, cowo itu terlompat Dan agak panik dengan Gadis yg tiba tiba masuk Dan menghampirinya.

"Ka..mila?" Balasnya dengan terkejut

"Kamu sedang apa? Sudah larut malam lho" tanyanya seorang Gadis yg bernama kamila.

"Di club musik, aku mendapat giliran untuk menulis lyric" cowo berambut biru itu pun kembali menulis lyric untuk lagu yang akan dimainkan.

Lalu Kamila langsung mengambil kertas yg ditulisnya itu Dan dilihatlah lyric itu.

Perlahan kamila menyanyikannya sedikit Demi sedikit.., mendengar suara nyanyiannya yg lembut, cowo itu jadi tambah terinspirasi untuk menulis lyric untuk lagu itu.

Setelah menyanyikan sedikit, kamila pun heran, mengapa lyric itu sedikit menggambarkan dirinya.

"Makoto!" Panggilnya dengan sedikit keheranan

"Entah kenapa lyric ini.. Kok sedikit menggambarkan diriku ya..?" Tanyanya dengan lembut.

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Gadis berambut coklat itu Makoto sedikit terkejut karena Tiba tiba kamila menebak isi lyric itu.

"Eh.. Ya.. Jadi.." Makoto menjadi gugup Dan sedikit malu untuk menjelaskan lyric itu pada perempuan itu

"Ketika aku memulai menulis.. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan tentangmu.., aku selalu teringat kamu sering menyanyi Dan bermain musik ketika kita masih SD" dengan keberanian yg cukup, Makoto pun mampu menjelaskan maksud dalam lyric yg ia tulis sedikit Demi sedikit.

"Lalu.. Aku juga sering mendengar kau menyanyi di kamarmu ketika aku ingin mengetuk pintu.., karena itu.. Nanti.. Aku ingin kamu menyanyikan lagu ini di saat penampilan" dengan penuh harapan, Kamila sedikit terharu Dan sedikit terkejut dengan perasaan Makoto padanya..

"Iya.., aku.. Ingin menyanyikan lagu itu!" Jawab Gadis itu dengan semangat

Mendengar jawaban dari Gadis itu, Makoto pun berterima kasih Dan menjadi sangat senang karena teman kecilnya mengerti.

Keesokan harinya, dengan upaya keras untuk menulis lyric semalaman, Keisuke, ketua club pun segera menyuruh semua anggota club segera menata Dan menulis lagu. Tetapi, Makoto mencegatnya Dan mengatakan bahwa lagu itu sudah ditulis Dan hanya akan siap dimainkan Dan ditampilkan.

Keisuke tampak heran Dan menanyakan siapa composer Dan yg mearrange lagu itu.., Makoto pun memberitahu namanya Dan semua org pun menjadi sangat terkejut.

Lalu muncullah Gadis yg menulis lagu itu Dan siap akan menyanyikan lagu itu. Para club band segera membaca Nada not Dan mulai memainkan musik.

Suara indah dari seorang Gadis Dan musik yang sangat menghangatkan hati mengundang banyak orang datang Dan menyerbu ke ruang musik.

Selesai mendengar lagu itu, orang orang pun bertepuk tangan meriah Dan tiba tiba seorang guru menyuruh club musik untuk tampil di sebuah kontes musik di sekitar Iwatodai, bukan hanya tampil di festival.

Mendengar itu Keisuke pun menerima tawaran itu Dan mengakui bahwa lagu yang diciptakan oleh Kamila Dan Makoto sukses besar.

Beberapa Minggu kemudian setelah lama berlatih, akhirnya hari untuk penampilan pun tiba.

Setelah banyak penampilan dari beberapa band, Club musik Gekkoukan pun menaiki panggung.

Dengan meriahnya panggung yg dinaikinya, musik yang dimainkan, perlahan lahan.. Suara nyanyian pun menenangkan hati para penonton Dan para juri.

Berdasarkan, reaksi, nyanyian dan musiknya.. Juri pun mengumumkan bahwa Tim Gekkoukan pun memenangkan Kontes musik antar sekolah itu.

Lalu dengan bahagianya mereka merayakan kemenangan mereka di sebuah Restoran Wild duck Burger.

Keisuke tampak terharu sehingga ia sempat menangis ketika juri menyebut nama sekolah mereka. Setelah Makan makan bersama anggota club band.

Ketika hendak pulang, Makoto melihat kamila memandangi keatas langit yang gelap.., seakan akan ia memikirkan sesuatu.

"Huf.., tak terasa sebentar lagi bulan purnama.." Sambil memandangi bulan, ia pun meminum sisa soda yang ia beli tadi.

"Benar.." Makoto menjawab Dan menghampiri kamila.

"Seandainya.. Festival tahun ini tidak dibatalkan.." Kamila merasa sedikit ada yang kurang Dan tidak terlalu puas dengan kemenangan club musik.

Mendengar perkataan dari gadis itu, Makoto mendekatinya Dan tanpa disangka, Ia pun memeluk kamila dengan hangat..

Dengan terkejutnya, kamila mulai melampiaskan amarahnya dan memanggilnya dengan sebutan "Baka" yg berarti bodoh, Makoto pun tersenyum Dan melepaskan kamila dari pelukannya.

Akhirnya mereka pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke asrama mereka Dan membawakan kabar kemenangan club musik kepada anggota SEES.


End file.
